You Are My Future
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Meskipun aku belum mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi aku ingin kita akan selalu bersama seperti ayah dan ibuku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu sampai kapan pun, karena kita akan menatap masa depan bersama. Fict pertama aku di FFn. RnR please..


- You Are My Future -

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Humor  
Pairing : Shinichi-Ran, Conan-Ai  
WARNING : One shoot fanfic, gaje, abal, OOC, AU (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya AT), kissing scene (woiii! Niat bikin fanfic ga sih? Banyak banget warningnya? *dijitak readers*)  
Summary : Meskipun aku belum mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi aku ingin kita akan selalu bersama seperti ayah dan ibuku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu sampai kapan pun, karena kita akan menatap masa depan bersama.  
(Sekedar mengingatkan, di sini Shinichi dan Ran sudah menikah (horeee!) dan anak mereka adalah Conan Edogawa. Hehehe...). Okey, let's start this story! ^o^v

* * *

Hari Kamis pagi yang cerah di sebuah rumah mewah yang megah...

GUBRAK!

Terdengar suara gaduh yang tentu saja membuat pagi yang tenang itu menjadi amat sangat berisik. Tak lama terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki dan ayahnya yang berlomba untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. (Entahlah karena memang baru bangun atau karena tidak sadar, mereka berdua lupa kalau kamar mandi di rumah itu ada banyak).

"Eit..., ayah duluan yang mandi!" kata Shinichi.

"Ngga! Ayah kan mandinya lama!" Conan tak mau kalah

"Kamu lebih lama!"

"Ayah curang! Tadi aku yang lebih dulu bangun!"

"Tapi ayah yang lebih dulu sampai!"

"Kalau begitu, supaya adil, kita suit!"

"Ayo!"

Saat mereka berdua melakukan suit, sang ibu yang baru saja selesai masak, ngeloyor santai masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak memperdulikan hal yang sedang diributkan oleh suami dan anaknya.

"Ibu mandi dulu ahh," kata Ran sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"IBU!" jerit keduanya saat tersadar.

"...," tak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar suara air yang mengucur deras dari shower.

"Ayah sih!" Conan menekuk wajahnya, sebal.

"Kamu tuh! Ayah jadi telat ketemu inspektur Megure, kan?" Shinichi tak mau kalah.

"Hei! Kalian kan bisa pakai kamar mandi yang di atas!" terdengar suara Ran dari dalam kamar mandi.

"OH IYA!" lagi-lagi keduanya berlomba untuk menggunakan kamar mandi.

Dan pagi itu pun dimulai seperti biasanya, ribut...

* * *

TENG... TENG... TENG...

Terdengar suara bel tanda semua murid SMP Teitan harus masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Conan Edogawa kini sudah beranjak remaja, meski sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan, tapi nyatanya kini ia sudah duduk di kelas 9A SMP Teitan dan memakai seragam putih biru. Conan berlari-lari kecil di halaman sekolah, mengejar seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang berjalan santai menuju ke sekolahnya.

"AI!" panggil Conan, membuat gadis itu menoleh, lalu tersenyum.

"Conan? Sepertinya kau nyaris terlambat hari ini."

"Hehehe..., seperti biasa, Ai. Aku memang suka datang mepet dengan jam masuk," Conan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ini."

"Kau juga, Ai. Biasanya kau sudah di kelas. Kau menunggu seseorang?"

"Ng? Ah..., ti..., tidak...," Ai terlihat gugup.

"Lalu?"

"Sudahlah! Aku duluan!" Ai berlari, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Eh? AI! TUNGGU AKU!" Conan ikut berlari.

* * *

Jam istirahat, Conan meregangkan badannya sambil merapikan alat tulisnya. Wajahnya terlihat santai, meski baru saja belajar Matematika, tapi kelihatannya, ia cukup mengantuk. Tak lama, Conan menengokkan wajahnya, tepat menatap Ai, gadis manis itu sedang menikmati bekal makan siangnya.

"Wah, wah, Ai makan apa nih?" tanya Conan.

"Hm? Hari ini aku masak kare."

"Sepertinya enak."

"Cicipi saja!" tawar Ai.

Conan tersenyum, lalu mencicipi bekal makan siang yang dibawa oleh Ai. Enak. Ai memang pandai memasak, dan rasa masakan Ai tak jauh berbeda dengan rasa masakan ibu Conan, Ran.

"Oishi"

"Hn," Ai tersenyum

"Kau pandai memasak, Ai."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa hari Minggu kau ada acara?"

"Minggu ini?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Atau, ng..., kencan?" terlihat semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Conan.

"Ng..., boleh saja," wajah Ai tak kalah merah.

"Hahaha..., baiklah. Aku jemput kau jam sepuluh pagi, ya!" Conan tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Hn," Ai mengangguk.

"Hei, Conan! Lihatlah! Lagi-lagi ayahmu memecahkan kasus!" Mitsuhiko menghampiri Conan sambil membawa sebuah koran.

"Ah, kau seperti tidak tahu saja kehebatan Shinichi Kudo," kata Genta.

"Eh? Hahahaha...," Conan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Mana? Mana? Coba aku lihat," Ayumi mengambil koran yang ada di tangan Mitsuhiko.

"Jangan lupa ya, Ai," Conan berjalan keluar kelas saat teman-temannya sudah memenuhi meja Ai.

Conan's POV

Aku berjalan keluar kelas, entahlah, aku akan ke mana, yang pasti aku harus menutupi wajahku yang pasti sudah memerah ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan, menghilangkan penatku sejenak, dan juga untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku harus menyatakan cintaku pada Ai Haibara, gadis yang mencuri hatiku.

End Conan's POV

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan tepat, saat Conan sudah selesai mandi dan sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari pakaiannya. Kamarnya sudah berantakan, persis seperti kapal pecah. Tak lama, Shinichi dan Ran masuk ke dalam kamar anak mereka, meski terkejut, respon pertama mereka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berantakan sekali!" kata Shinichi, yang sukses membuat Conan terkejut.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

"Hei, hei, wajahmu sudah seperti penjahat yang baru tertangkap."

"Ah, ayah. Bisakah kau menolongku?"

"Apa?"

"Aku..., anu..., kencan..."

"Eh? Dengan siapa?" Shinichi tersenyum tipis, terlihat seperti menyeringai.

"Hei, jangan memberi respon seperti itu!"

"Hahahaha..., ternyata masih ada juga anak perempuan yang mau berkencan denganmu. Pasti mengecewakan ...," goda Shinichi, yang langsung disambut dengan nice punch dari Ran.

"Kau juga! Tidak ingat saat kencan pertama kita? Kau meninggalkanku!" omel Ran, kesal.

"Hei! Hei! Begitu saja marah...," Shinichi mengusap-usap rambut Ran.

"Nah, Conan, pakailah baju yang menurutmu nyaman."

"Benarkah? Apa tidak apa-apa, bu?"

"Ya. Dengan Ai, kan?"

"Mmm...," Conan pura-pura mengalihkan perhatiannya, wajahnya memerah.

"Persis seperti wajah ayahmu kalau sedang tersipu," Ran tersenyum.

"Hei, jangan menyindirku," wajah Shinichi memerah.

"Sudah, ayo keluar. Jangan ganggu anak kita! Conan, sebelum pergi, rapikan kamarmu."

"Baik, bu."

Shinichi dan Ran keluar dari kamar anak mereka, sementara Conan asik melanjutkan kegiatanny memilih baju yang cocok.

* * *

Pukul 10.30, Ai Haibara dan Conan Edogawa sampai di Tropical Land (maaf readers, saya amat suka dengan tempat ini, tempat kencan pertama Shinichi dan Ran). Conan perlahan memegang tangan Ai, lalu menggandengnya, membuat gadis itu tersipu.

"Kita naik apa, ya?" tanya Conan.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Baik, bagaimana kalau kita naik Mystery Coaster?"

"Hn," Ai mengangguk.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ke Mystery Coaster (ga kepikiran wahana lain. Hiks ...). Setelah mengantri cukup lama, keduanya naik wahana itu. Saat akan berangkat, Conan menggenggam tangan Ai dengan erat, meski tersipu, Ai merasa nyaman. (Padahal sejujurnya yang paling takut itu Conan. Hihi ...).

Selanjutnya, keduanya naik wahana-wahana lain. Ai dan Conan terlihat amat menikmati hari itu hingga malam menjelang. Saat malam hari tiba, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk naik kincir angin (bianglala gitu lah ya), sambil melihat kembang api. Di dalam kincir angin, Ai meremas-remas tangannya saking gugupnya, sementara Conan hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Ai.

"Tenang saja, Ai. Hihihi ..."

"Maaf, aku gugup."

"Hm? Kembang apinya indah sekali. Lihatlah," kata Conan sambil menunjuk keluar.

"Ya, aku suka."

"Ai," Conan memegang kedua tangan Ai. Dingin.

"...," Ai tak menjawab, tapi wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Co..., Conan...," Ai semakin gugup.

"Tak usah dijawab sekarang. Tak apa-apa, kok."

"Aku juga menyukaimu," kata Ai tiba-tiba, setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Mm," Ai mengangguk.

Conan mendekati Ai, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil gadis berambut pirang itu. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Ai.

Ai's POV

Laki-laki berkaca mata ini memelukku, ia membelai rambutku dengan lembut. Hangat. Aku memang benar-benar menyukainya. Conan Edogawa. Bukan karena ia adalah anak dari Shinichi Kudo, detektif terkenal itu, aku menyukai dia apa adanya.

Setelah memelukku, ia memegang daguku dengan lembut, hingga aku dapat merasakan desah nafasnya. Terlalu dekat. Bahkan aku pun dapat merasakan nafasku sendiri. Semakin dekat. Aku tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya. Lalu, hmph~.

End Ai's POV

Conan mencium bibir Ai dengan lembut, Ai membalasnya dengan lembut pula. Pemandangan indah, seperti dalam lukisan dengan latar kembang api yang ada di langit, keduanya hanyut dalam ketenangan. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya keduanya sama-sama melepas ciuman itu untuk mengambil pasokan udara. Setelah itu, keduanya menunduk bersamaan, wajah mereka dihiasi semburat merah, tapi tak lama, Ai dan Conan malah sama-sama tertawa.

"Ai."

"Ya?"

"Maaf, aku..."

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

"Hhh, sejujurnya meskipun aku belum mengerti apa itu cinta, tapi aku ingin kita akan selalu bersama seperti ayah dan ibuku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamu sampai kapan pun, karena kita akan menatap masa depan bersama."

"Kau yakin, Conan?"

"Hn? Aku sangat yakin," Conan memegang tangan Ai lagi.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ya."

"You are my present and my future, Ai."

Ai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Conan, lalu menatap keluar lagi, kembang api sudah berakhir. Tapi malam ini adalah sebuah awal, awal kisahnya dengan Conan, laki-laki yang disukainya dan baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya.

END

* * *

Huwwaaa ! Akhirnya selesai jg fict yg Cha bikin untuk ngisi liburan. Hufd ... Maaf bila banyak typo, masalahnya saya masih author baru. Hehehe ... Akhir kata, RnR, please... m(_ _)m


End file.
